The University of Maryland Baltimore submits this conference grant application for support of a Maryland statewide Summit on Childhood Obesity. The overall goal for the Summit is to ultimately prevent childhood obesity. The aims are developed in partnership with a broad range of stakeholders, health care professionals, researchers and community partners with expertise and commitment to addressing childhood obesity and related health disparities. The specific aims for the Summit are: To develop/implement a statewide Summit on Childhood Obesity to foster discussion, networking, identification of needs, exchange of strategies, and dissemination of evidence based information on childhood obesity;To define and discuss Maryland disparities in obesity morbidity and mortality, disparity populations and geographic regions, To identify existing and support the development of new multilevel strategies to prevent childhood obesity including systems changes, community engagement, policy and cultural influences on interventions, and;To disseminate an inventory of resources and programs in Maryland on childhood obesity which will support an action framework and implementation timeline. Childhood obesity represents a significant health issue for America's children and families. In Maryland, childhood obesity trends show an increase in prevalence including in urban, rural, African American and Latino children. These rates lead to increasing health care costs, increasing rates of significant chronic illness including type 2 diabetes, low school productivity, increased missed days from school and parental days missed from work. The solutions for this epidemic must be approached from multiple levels with cultural competence and sensitivity and in partnership with stakeholders at all levels. The planners and attendees include: multidisciplinary teams of health care professionals, advocates, food industry and systems, policy makers, school systems, parental groups and children. Working in collaboration with these stakeholders to assure not only changes in behavior, but also access to quality and affordable food, and engagement of parents, children, public health, policy makers and health care professionals in addressing this significant health issue. Innovative aspects of this Summit include a participatory planning process, a pre conference inventory, a conference and post conference state and local action plan and timeline to support sustainability. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The University of Maryland statewide Summit on Childhood Obesity addresses a major public health problem affecting Maryland's children, especially African American, rural and Latino children. This is a forum for networking, program planning and action steps to address disparities in this significant public health problem. Planners and participants include health care professionals, school systems and educators, parents and children, farmers and food industry, advocates and state/local policy makers, faith based leaders and researchers. At the Summit, an inventory of programs and resources and a plan for action with a timeline will be developed, disseminated, and monitored.